ngmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Eshermek Civilization
Tell al-Eshurmaq, Eshermek, an ancient ruined city and civilization in modern-day Syria bordering Lebanon and site of the lost Eshermekite Civilization (5000-3000 B.C.) that was discovered by the French archaeologist François de Levaude in 1903 while trying to find Selenapolis or "City of Selenaë" that was rumored to be located in the desert. History Eshermek was settled in 100,000 B.C. during the Neolithic period by an ancient people who flourished between 5000 B.C. and 3000 B.C. and were eventually thrown in diaspora for unknown reasons. After 3000 B.C. the Eshermekites fled from the city, leaving behind obscure tablets with also a series of other records were left that were written in an alphabetic script similar to an early form of Semitic writing and other symbols. The Eshermekite Civilization flourished for 2,000 years until it was abandoned by the Eshermekites and nobody knows what really happened to the great city or how it was abandoned leaving behind many mysteries. Phoenician Era (1200-919 B.C.) In 1200 B.C. Phoenicians settled in the area establishing a new trade route to Eskarmesh (��‬��‬��‬��‬��‬��‬��‬��‬��‬) as they named it. The Phoenicians left Eshermek in 909 B.C. because of a lack of resources and it was initially abandoned in 919 B.C. because of social decline. During the Phoenician occupation, the city thrived on a rich economy and also engaged in trading with other city-states of the Mediterranean Sea. Eshermek became a center for learning and culture in the region. Hellenic Period (323-31 B.C.) In 306 B.C. the city was resettled by the Greeks where they established a port city called Aeopolis (Αιοπολίτη) that flourished for 76 years until it was destroyed. Aeopolis was burned in 230 B.C. by a mysterious people who were said to wear dark and white robes and carried out the attack on the city. A Greek historian named Lycaeus (250-215) wrote this account: "It was my understanding that Aeopolis was attacked by an unearthly evil and then destroyed in one day by the mysterious invaders from beyond...Perhaps the Fates had something to do with this as Dionysus was displeased with the absence of adoration and his vineyards were struck by a blight by Hades himself..." After Lycaeus wrote the account for Aeopolis he died from a disease later identified as gangrene and appendicitis. Roman Period (27 BC – 476 AD) The Roman Empire rebuilt Eshermek in 23 B.C. and renamed the city Colonia Escarmea. In 98 A.D. the city was abandoned by the Roman garrison and laid to waste. In 1903 the archaeologist named François de Levaude was the first person to discover that it was the Romans who settled here and also evidence of sacrificial rites were practiced here. He wrote in his journal a description of his astonishing discovery: "Frescoes and murals of strange and unearthly creatures were found on the walls..." François de Levaude, August 10, 1903 Dark Ages (476–800 A.D.) In 950 A.D. the ruins of Eshermek were said to be under an evil curse as Arab tribes and nomads traveled around the area telling tales of ghouls and djinn plaguing the area. During the Crusades, the ruins were reported to harbor an unsettling stench of rotten flesh and decay from a thousand corpses. The Muslims feared the ruins as it was a portal to the underworld and also years of decay reclaimed the once-powerful city. Culture The Eshermekite culture was advanced for its time and also metal tools were found in some of the earliest sites. A new theory suggests that the Eshermekite Civilization may have been a trading power in the region and also a seafaring people were engaged in colonization of foreign soil. Their social structure consisted of a king, queen, magistrate, priests, common people, and slaves like the same fashion as the Egyptian Empire. The priests were highly respected and well experienced in political and religious spectrums. However, the magistrates had little political power and sometimes were considered to be mediators in the Empire of Eshermek. Then came the scholars and writers who had a special status of being able to write about anything pertaining to the history of the great city. Decline During the time when Eshermek collapsed many escaped from the city and scattered around the known world and intermarriage was quite common between the displaced Eshermekites and the native population of the area. Many archaeologists think that more than half of thousand exiles from Eshermek settled in Eastern Europe, and the Middle East. Evidence of the Eshermitic language and writing were found in locations that were oblivious to the area and many relics associated with the ancient city were also discovered by many archaeologists and explorers. Some anthropologists argue that the Eshermekites became a nomadic people who migrated throughout the Middle East, Asia and Africa. The renowned anthropologist Emilie Jeane Dessière concluded that a change in their diet that consisted mainly of beef and the cattle was struck by a mysterious illness wiping out the food supply. Eshermek was left in disrepair and also the location became a desolate wasteland where the soil turned into salt. Until it was resettled by the Phoenicians and Romans the original buildings and structures were buried in the sand. Landmarks Temple of the Gods, a ruined temple built by the Eshermekites dedicated to the gods and goddesses with murals and carvings of each divinity. *Gardens of Eshermek *Phoenician Harbor Ruins *Forgotten Tombs *Necropolis of Eshermek *Gates of the Golden Gods *Cyclopean Burials Category:Locations Category:Ruins Category:Archaeology Category:Ancient cities